the two immortals
by naruhinasakufan1
Summary: see how lelouch and c.c live there lifes now with out the war and no more killing but not everything is good and dandy what if someone found out that lelouch and c.c were alived and wanted them to suffer ON HOLD NOT DISCOUNTINUED
1. Rewrite of chap 1

Chapter 1

AN:

Hey reader's it's been awhile since I last updated any of my stories, as you know I have recently gotten done re-writing the chap's for Naruto's Journey, I am as well doing the same for this story and war and Love, I still plan on updating Pile Of lemon's and Tayuya and Hinata's Enslavement. Me and Slicerness are still working on the chap's but as you reader's know as much as we love to write and stuff, we both got real life to deal with so please be a little bit more patients with us thank you from the both of us. So I hope you like the rewritten chap's for this story, send me a review with a suggestion or your opinion, or if so send me a message enjoy

p.s italic mean's flash back/ thinking

_ _ _ _ 5 years after Lelouch's fake death_ _ _ _

It's been 5 years since the death of Lelouch Lamperouge the son of Charles zi Britannia and Marianne vi Britannia. Everyone saw his death at the hands of the world most wanted criminal Zero, but what everyone didn't know was that his father had given him the mark of immortally.

Now him and C.C are now married and live on a farm no were near their friends and enemies. They lived in a low populated area where they could live in peace. Lucky for them Lelouch had given C.C some money before their plan had went into action. "Honey can you tell the builders to get the rest of the wood we need, for the other side of the bran I at least want our home to be build today" said Lelouch in a broad tone as he sat under a tree reading a book.

"Why me can't you see that I'm doing something important" replied C.C in a board tone as well

"What's so important that you can't even tell the builders to hurry" replied Lelouch As he turned to see her eating pizza while looking at him

"So this is what you think is important, you're just eating pizza" said Lelouch as he tried to grab a piece but his hand got hit with a stick C.C was holding

"Ouch! Why did you hit me with a stick?" he replied as he rubbed his hurt hand

"Because this is mine yours, is over there next to the unfinished living room next to the table' said C.C as she pointed to their unfinished house

Lelouch then got up from the ground and headed to the house but as he was walking, he starting to think, why did he marry her in the first place she nothing like a real wife, she can't cook to save her life even though she was immortal, you would think since you lived for so damn long you would be a professional cook or something, plus she made him do the all cleaning and she doesn't even lift a finger to help him with the animals they got at a good price. As these thoughts were running inside his head he went inside the house and grabbed his box of pizza and headed back outside.

But as he was heading back to C.C he couldn't help but think of the past as well, during the 5 past years Suzaku has been the new zero. And up till now not even he knows that he lived that day

**_ _ _ _**_Flashback to five years ago_**_ _ _ _**

At the funeral of Lelouch aka the Lelouch the demon is what many people called him before is fake death

"Hooray hooray, Lelouch the demon is dead, zero has killed him" said many of the city's people as many of the celebrating . but as many people were celebrating, two people were sadden by his death

"I can't believe he's gone, my big brother he did all this just to make me happy, he killed so many people including our friends how could he do this, I would've been ok if it was just the two of us, I wish he didn't have to die to keep his promise" said Nuannuly as she cried

"I know how you must feel, I know that he must be up there with Shirley, he once told me that they made a promise to meet each other in heaven, I bet he's with her right now" said zero (Suzaku) Nuannuly knew who was under that mask she told him to take off the mask and show people that he didn't die But Suzaku told her the story of how her brother died and how he became the new zero it took her 3 years to get over it but she never forgotten the brother she always loved no matter what

__ _ _ _End of flashback_ _ _ __

**_ _ _ _ a few hours later_ _ _ _**

After the workers had gotten their pay and left both Lelouch and C.C had finally went inside their home? "Finally our new home is done and now we can finally take a proper bath, instead of having all those holes in the walls and have all those cold winters in there two didn't help any" said C.C as she headed up stairs

"Ok so now that we paid the workers, I can also make a proper dinner it should only take an hour or so" said Lelouch as he looked at C.C

"Well before you start dinner you have to take care, of the farm animals and don't forget to pick the apples from the trees, we have to have them boxed for tomorrow" said C.C as she looked at Lelouch

"you're really not like most wife's, you know that, but don't worry I won't forget" replied Lelouch as he headed back outside as C.C headed to the shower

After a few minutes C.C had gathered some clothes and a towel and headed to the bathroom, she then turned on the water and waited a few minutes she taken off her clothes and headed into the shower, but while she was showering C.C began thinking back to the time when they got married Their wedding was not fancy it was a very small wedding a few people they knew from town she didn't care for a big wedding she just wanted to live in peace with her new husband. She liked how life was for the two of them no war no killing and no government to deal with she was happy that after hundreds of years of living she could have the peace and freedom she wanted.

_ _ _ _Half hour later_ _ _ _

After half an hour C.C had gotten out of the shower, she then got dressed she was wearing a white t-shirt with some black jogging pants she then settled up the shower for Lelouch, after that she went downstairs to see Lelouch just heading in

"Hey Honey you can take shower now I already heated it up for you" said C.C as she looked at Lelouch

"Oh thank you, I'll be out in a minute, after that I'll start making dinner, this time how about I make one of my homemade pizza" said Lelouch in a happy tone as C.C smiled

"You know me so well don't you Lelouch" said C.C

"Well of course we are married, so why not be a happy married couple at that" he replied as he headed upstairs

_ _ _ _Another half hour later_ _ _ _

Lelouch was done with his shower and got his night clothes on he went to the kitchen right away he noticed that the kitchen was a mess, he then headed to the dining room and saw the most amazing thing ever. C.C had set up the table with all their favorite foods with 2 candles in the middle and she also saw their favorite dessert's

"Now this is a surprise, I thought I was the one that was supposed to make dinner, this is a first, what brought this on" said Lelouch as he looked at C.C

"Well when you were taking your shower, I thought about all the work you did today, and I thought you deserved a reward, so I decided that I would cook for you today, like a real wife should do for their husband, and besides today is special" said C.C as she went towards Lelouch

"Today? What's so special about today?" asked Lelouch in curiously

"today is a special day, the day that you and me can start living, we worked like crazy to build a good life for us even after the horrible things we both did in the past, now we can forget the past and start our future" Said C.C as she gently grabbed Lelouch chin and gave him a kiss on the lips after a few minutes they pulled back Lelouch then grabbed a the wine bottle and poured them a glass, he then gave one to C.C

"Let's start having a good long life together C.C" said Lelouch as he raised his glass next to hers

"Yes let's start our long life together" replied C.C as they clanged to glass's and then drank their wine, they than kissed again knowing that nothing could ruined the moment

**_ _ _ _End of chapter 1_ _ _ _ **

Ok this chap was a little different from before, but I hoped you liked it, but if you readers have any suggestions or opinion's about this story, please message me or leave a review, I still haven't given up on this story, I'm one of those people who doesn't give up on something, so if there's anything I can do to make this story better tell me


	2. Rewrite of a good day together

Chapter 2- the good life

I do not own code geass in anyway, this is just I made this for fan use nothing more

_ _ _ _The next day _ _ _ _

After yesterday's romantic night, the two decided to have an entire day to them self's, that meant no work, no cleaning, , today it was just gonna the two of them being a happy married couple. It was about 6:00 in the morning C.C was used to waking up early in the morning so they could do their usual routine, but this time was different she wanted to get ready as soon as possible she headed to the bathroom, she then took a quick shower after that she fixed her hair and gotten dressed, she wore a light green blouse with a light brown jacket with white shoes. She than headed downstairs and went outside to the barn, she then grabbed a few bag's of food to feed the animals, they had some pigs , ducks, chickens, horses, and cows well she gave them enough food to last them until they got back from there day out.

After that she headed back into the house, she then went to the kitchen she wanted to make Lelouch breakfast in bed, she wanted to show him that she can be the best wife there is she wanted him to be happy and knowing that they have all entirely together .So she made eggs, pancakes, waffles and some sausage and brought a carton of orange juice to drink, she put all the food on a tray as she headed upstairs after a few minutes she opened the door to see Lelouch still asleep she then put the tray on the small table next to him She then poked him a few times until he woke up

"Arg you do know that we can sleep in today right? So let me sleep for a few more hours" said lelouch still half asleep

"Oh come on, we have a day full of plans, and look I made you breakfast" said C.C as she looked at Lelouch

Just then his eyes shot open when she said that she made him food, He remembered the last time she made him breakfast in bed, even though she had made him dinner yesterday, he thought it was a fluke that she made it that well, he also remembered that he couldn't eat for a week and made to be hospitalized for a another week for that

"Oh honey you shouldn't, have remember the last time you made breakfast for me ?, I don't wanna go back to the hospital, I had to get my stomach pumped remember' said Lelouch

"Well this time I didn't add random seasoning in the food, that doesn't mean I don't know how to cook so just tried it ok, I promise that it's better" said C.C as she showed him the tray of food

Lelouch then looked at the food on his tray, it looked eatable, but the only thing he hoped was that he wouldn't have to go to the hospital, so Lelouch grabbed a fork and got a sausage, he then looked at C.C "do you have the phone with you" said Lelouch before he took a bite

"Yes I have it right here" she replied as she showed him the phone just in case he thought she was lying

Lelouch then started eating, surprisingly it tasted really good, soon Lelouch started eating more and more of the food, after a few minutes he was actually done eating. "Wow C.C that was great, where did you learn how to cook anyways" asked Lelouch as he put the tray to the side and got off the bed

"Well 50 years ago, I was walking past this old women, she asked me if I wanted to learn how to cook, she taught me everything she knew before she died, I never knew the reason why she chose me out of all people to teach" said C.C as she looked at Lelouch

"well I'm sure had her reason's, but let me take a shower first than we can go" said Lelouch as she grabbed a towel and a pair of clothes and headed to the bathroom. After an half an hour Lelouch came out wearing a black coat with a purple shirt with blue jeans on .with a pair of glasses and his hair a little messily. After that they headed out, they didn't own a car so they took a bus instead, since they lived a few hours from the city, after talking the bus they headed to the park they saw little kids walking playing they saw all the people lifting their own lives with no war and no killing it felt like this moment of peace could last forever

After a few minutes of walking They saw a zero statue in the center and a statue of his sister nunnally near the zero statue they saw that in the town once known for war it looked like the world didn't even leave a scar for remembrance of the war to them after a few minutes of looking at the statues They then went to a store to look for some tools they needed for the animals and a few other things for the cleanup of crap they made to After that they went to the mall and C.C wanted him to pick out something good on her so they went to the women department so some linearly

Lelouch was about 22 years old a and C.C looked about 21 while she was trying on some clothes she told Lelouch to sit in that chair so he could say which pair of underwear and bra look better on her. There were a lot of single women in the women's department and once they saw Lelouch they thought that he was a pervert some of the women gave him a few dirty look's as they walked passed by

"Ok here I come, so tell me what you think" said C.C as she came out wearing a red and black see threw grown with light blue paints and bra, Lelouch felt he was gonna have a nose bleed as he looked at her, but sadly Lelouch wasn't the only one looking at her, because as soon as she had walked out a few teens were walking passed when they saw her, so a few of them went inside

"Hey baby why don't you come and hang, with us ditch you boyfriend here and we can show you a good time, if you do I'll but you all that stuff you're wearing and maybe come to my house and give me a little show while you're at it" said one of the young teen's as he looked at C.C

Just then Lelouch grabs the kid my the collar and uses his geass, "Go jump in a lake and drown yourself" said Lelouch as the teen looked at him for a moment soon The young teen starts walking away doing to go do what he was told

"Sorry honey I had to use it, he was pissing me off" said Lelouch as the teen's friend's followed him as he walked

"No worry's I knew you'll, do that much so what do you think about it though" said C.C not really caring about the young teen that bothered her

"It looks great we should buy it" he replied

"Ok, but let me try on a few more pair" said C.C as she went back into the dressing room, Lelouch then let out a *Sigh* as he sat back down

After a few hours of trying on clothes they headed to the bookstore Lelouch liked to read horror and C.C liked to Read romance so they always went to buy the new horror and romance book they like . Then they headed to their favorite spot at the lake the sunset there was perfect there and they both loved to lay on the grass and see the stars in the sky.

"Wow today was so fun, we should try this more often" said C.C as they looked at the sky

"I know, today was fun, I never thought that it would end up like this, after everything that happened, I'm glad that we achieved the peace we both wanted" said Lelouch as they both looked at the sky after a few minutes they went home made dinner together and went to sleep knowing that it was a perfect day.

_ _ _ _ end of chapter_ _ _ _


	3. Rewrite of chap 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer I didn't put this in my other chapter's so here it is I don't own code geass and never will

Author's notes

I want to dedicate this chapter to **lilyflower1987** because this author has given me some ideas for some future chapters I've gotten some emails about C.C and Lelouch having kids but I couldn't come up with any but lilflower1987 gave me some great names so if you're reading this lilyflower1987 thank you .I have want to thank everyone for reading my story I know I only have 4 reviews but I don't care I'm just glad that people like you enjoy my story so thank you

And I got some emails about adding a lemon there might be one in this chapter and the next because I hate that in some stories that if you have sex once you're pregent right away. So enjoy the chapter and review

**_ _ _ _The next day_ _ _ _**

After their lovely romantic day together yesterday both Lelouch and C.C had gotten a well-deserved rest but soon they had to follow their usual routine C.C and Lelouch got up early in the morning at 5.30 am they got their farm clothes on made some coffee went to the ranch they had to feed the pig's the cow's, the chicken's and the horse's. After about 4 hours taking care of the animals C.C was in the house washing the dishes from yesterday but as she was washing the dishes she looked outside the window she saw Lelouch reading the newspaper while je was laying underneath a tree. She looked at him for a few moment before she continued to wash the dishes.

As for Lelouch He was reading a newspaper article about zero (Suzaku) about the new changes going on in Britannia about how zero mange to change the government. As of now The government was now changing the city bit by bit they were still fixing area 11 and it was still a mess but in five years it was close to being done. But as they continued reading he noticed an article about his sister Nuannuly it was about her new idea about the crops that framers make to send to Britannia they needed the framers to make more crops but the farmers didn't have the money to so now there was gonna be a meeting tomorrow about the budget and that all farmers have to be there to hear the vote After a few minutes of reading he saw noticed C.C coming over and lying next to him

"It looks like we have to go to Britannia tomorrow" said Lelouch as she looked at C.C

"Why?" she replied

"Because there is a meeting for all farmers, about more money for crops that they need, and as you can see we are farmers, and as you know we will have to have an disguise just in case we see someone from our past" said Lelouch

"Ok I'll buy us some hair dye there isn't many girls with green hair, you know and you can go to the store and get us some new clothes ok" said C.C

"Ok" he replied as the two got up and headed to the nearest store to them

**_ _ _ _ at the store_ _ _ _**

After a few minute walk Lelouch and C.C had arrived at the store, the store was like any other, it wasn't that big but you still could get clothes, food, and medicine, plus your household need's as C.C went to the beauty department Lelouch had went to the men's clothing section first, since he didn't want some of the women there to give him any dirty looks as he looked threw the women clothing, so as Lelouch was looking to the men's clothing he couldn't help but remember when him and C.C first began to be husband and wife. He also could help but remember how imprudent he was back than as well when he proposed.

__ _ _ _ flashback to five years earlier _ _ _ __

After the war C.C was on a carriage with someone in front. "So what are we going to do now, we're both free you're not zero anymore, and we're almost out of money to begin with, why couldn't you at least taken a few million with you, before you faked your death, did you not plan ahead for this" said C.C as she lead up and sat next to the person

"Quiet witch I'm trying to think, and why do I have to take care of you anyway?, I thought that our partnership was over once we made the new world" said Lelouch as he took his hood

"Well since we both have no were to go, and since we're both immortal why don't we just stay together, since we both won't die and we can be anything we want, but nothing to deal with the new government" said C.C as she looked at Lelouch

"And besides here I thought we had something special, I remember we were about to kiss when that bitch Kallen interrupted us" said C.C as a small blush went across Lelouch's face as he started to remember

" that was heat of the moment, but you have a point, we're both immortal so no matter what we do we're stuck together, so have you at least given some thought of what we should do, I mean even a witch such as yourself should've given it some thought. Plus I can use my geass to get us there?" said Lelouch as they continued to go forward

"Actually I have given it some thought, how about we become farmers, I've been used to the city life so long, I think it's time for a change in scenery" said C.C as she looked around and saw all kind of animals in the open filed

"Famers! You want us to become farmers, why that?, I thought about being like something not exercise related" said Lelouch already imagationing his future muscle pains

"That exactly why, besides we both know you need some exercise, you look like a tooth pick and when you were zero you look even more skinnier so why not, and also I'm hungry and I want pizza do you have enough for some" asked C.C as Lelouch heard her stomach growling

" Sigh….Ya we have enough ok, so here's the money I'll wait here and at least save me at least 2 scales, last time you only gave me the bread and the whole pizza was gone" said Lelouch as he heard his stomach growl as well

"Well I was hungry we didn't eat anything for the last 4 days, and you ate the last of the fruit so I think we we're even" said C.C as she got up put on her brown wig and headed into a small town

**_ _ _ _1 hour later _ _ _ _**

Lelouch was lying down on a patch of hay wondering if he should just leave her, but then again she had the pizza and he was hungry, after a minute or two he heard some footstep's so he leaned up and saw C.C heading toward him with a pizza box."Ok I'm back and this time I did save you some" said C.C as she went on top of the carriage.

"Finally what took you so long, I'm starving so what kind did you get" asked Lelouch

"I got my favorite an all cheese with extra chesses pizza "said C.C as she opened the box

"Oh great just what I wanted cheese pizza, and did you get anything to drink?" asked Lelouch

"Ya I did, but I drunk it on the way, I was thirsty and it was a long walk from here you know" said C.C as she looked at Lelouch

__ _ _ _Half hour later_ _ _ __

"Ok so now that we ate, what do we do now" said Lelouch as he and C.C went back on the carriage and headed forward

"Well like I said earlier, we can become farmers, while I was heading back I saw an abandon farm, we can live there, plus if by chance someone dose live there, I'm sure you can use your geass to kick them out" replied C.C

"Well if someone dose live there, I won't use it, I wouldn't feel right, with kicking out a family out their own home" said Lelouch as he turned back and head to the direction of the abandon farm house, after about an hour They reached the farm and it was abandon and it was a mess windows were broken the doors were busted and it look like no one lived there for years.

"So you want to live here in this messed up farm house, and you also want me to fix this up what are you nuts" said Lelouch as he looked at the farm house

"It just needs to be cleaned up, and you have to get a job to support us both, how else are you supposed to get supplies and food" said C.C as she looked at Lelouch

"What! you want me to support you and me, when the hell did I become you husband, I don't remember getting married to you why don't you go get a job and help me clean this damn bran" said Lelouch in an angry voice

"Well I was thinking since we're both immortal and we'll be living together, plus we both like each other I thought that we could get married you know eat together, sleep together , and live together like a married couple said C.C in a clam voice

"Well what about this we can live together but, before we even talk about marriage, I want to get to know you better, I don't want a loveless marriage with you so, I say we fix this farm we both get jobs and Dearing that time we can get to know each other is that alright with you" said Lelouch as he and C.C looked at each other for a moment

"Ok I can deal with that" replied C.C as her and Lelouch began their new life together

**_ _ _ _ 3 years later_ _ _ _**

After 3 years both Lelouch and C.C got to know each other about their life, about how C.C got caught up in the past wars and how his brother cloves got her in the lab and what experiments were going on, and how Lelouch and Suzaku beat each other up when they were kids life, was going great they rebuild some parts of the farm together like the doors and windows but the farm needed more work so they saved up their money until for a little while

__ _ _ ___In town getting stuff for the farm _ _ _ __

After saving their money for the past couple of month's they had finally gotten enough money to repair some of the kitchen and enough to fully fix the upstairs, but at this point Lelouch didn't really care for the house , as C.C was talking to the manager of the store about what kind of supplies they would need for the kitchen, Lelouch was walking back and forth franticly. " _C.C I've been thinking about this for a while now, would you like to go out sometime, I think we know a lot about each other now and I think we can take our relationship up a level so do you want to see a movie or something" thought _ Lelouch as he continued to walk back and forth

"_No, no, no, that won't work she'll probably, say hell no, or she'll just laugh at me"_ thought Lelouch as he could hear her laugher inside his head, she was so into his thought's that he didn't even realize that C.C was waving her hand in front of his face

"Hey you ok" said C.C as she waved her hand some more

"Huh! oh. No I'm fine I just had something on my mind was all, so what did the manager say" said Lelouch as he looked at C.C

"Well we're lucky, we just got enough to repair the upstairs and the kitchen, but how come you just don't use your geass, I want to hurry up and fix the whole house already, it's gonna take years by the rate we're going" said C.C as she looked at Lelouch

"Well you were the one who wanted an honest life, now how honest would it be if I used it, for an useless reason, and besides, you know full well that I can only use it once on a person, so even if I got the supplies, we might need the manger for another purpose" said Lelouch

"Fine, here's the money we got the supplied already, and also tell the manager that we need a truck, we cant carry the stuff home" said C.C as she gave Lelouch the money and was about to head outside until

"Wait C.C, there's something I wanna ask" said Lelouch as C.C stopped and turned around looking straight at him

"Well what is it?" she replied

Lelouch took a deep breath before answering. "Well C.C the thing is I was thinking, would you like to go out sometime, I think we know a lot about each other, and I think we can take our relationship up a level so do you want to see a movie or something" said Lelouch as he looked at C.C

"What now you're asking me out after all this time, it's funny I remember when you said that I feel sorry for the guy you end up with" said C.C as she chuckled a little

"Well I was stupid back then, and I can see that I like you a lot, so how about it want to go out to go see a movie" asked Lelouch

"I guess you finally got the guts to ask me out, but you'll be the one paying for this date you got that" said C.C as she turned back and headed out, but unnoticed a small smile went across her face as she headed out

"Ok I got it I'll pay" said Lelouch to himself

After their first date Lelouch and C.C started to go out some more after a while they got closer to each other and before they both realized it they had fallen in love with the other, they had both found the peace and love that they both always wanted

__ _ _ _ a year later_ _ _ __

Lelouch had asked C.C out another date but this time it was gonna be a little different, he was in his bedroom getting ready for the day that was gonna change his immortal life forever, he was finally ready to propose to C.C, he had thought about how he was gonna do it, so he deiced to take her out to a fancy dinner, he had reserved a special table that had the perfect view of the moon, so as he looked in the mirror he took out a small square box out of his pocket he opened it and looked at 30k diamond that he had brought a few weeks ago, just looking at it made him feel somewhat anxious to show it to her, Lelouch was wearing a black suite with a white tie, he still had to wear an disguise, so he out on some black glasses and he dyed his hair brown, so after a few minutes of looking at the ring he closed the box and headed out.

As he went out he saw C.C waiting for him. She was wearing a light green dress, with white high heels, she had to dye her hair black and used eye contacts to change her eye color to a light hazel, Lelouch look at her for a moment as she looked at Him. "What's wrong with you" she asked

"Nothing it's just that you look so beautiful in that dress, it show's that you've got quite the figure" said Lelouch as he looked at her, soon a small blush went across C.C's face upon hearing Lelouch's comment

"Well you look nice as well, but let's hurry, I hear this restaurant has some of the best pizza in town, and I've been wanting to try it, let's hurry I already started the car" said C.C as she grabbed his hand and headed downstairs and into the car that they brought a few months ago

__ _ _ _ an hour later at the restaurant _ _ _ __

When they arrived at the restaurant They sat down ordered their food after about an hour of eating and admiring the view of the moon, they talked for a little before Lelouch was going to pop the question. "C.C, there's something I want to ask you" said Lelouch

"What is it? She replied

" Well I want you to know that, I've enjoyed our time together I never thought that, I would feel like this before and with you, after being with you all this time I saw how beautiful you really are and I want to ask you this" said Lelouch as he got up and went towards her he then went on one knee, he then took out a small box out of his pocket and opened it, C.C then saw the 30k diamond ring in the middle

"Will you marry me C.C" asked Lelouch as he looked straight into her eyes

For the first time C.C was actually speechless, she didn't know what to say, she didn't think that Lelouch was actually gonna propose to her, it only took her a few seconds to reply. "Yes I'll marry you" she replied as Lelouch put the ring on her finger and give her a kiss.

After about a month they found a small church and a priest got married. They had a small weeding with some of the town's people that they knew, of course they didn't know Lelouch's and C.C real name. soon after They got the farm rebuild and started their immortal life's together

__ _ _ _ End of flashback _ _ _ __

So Lelouch was finally done picking out his clothes, he had to take a deep breath before heading to the women's department, there he found a good pair of clothes and luckily for him there was many women in that department, so he didn't have to worry about them giving them the usual dirty look. After that he went to the hair care product section of the store, to see C.C hold a few boxes of hair dye

"Ok I'm done, it took me awhile to find the right kind of hair dye but we should be ok, So what's for dinner honey? I'm starting to get hungry" said C.C as she looked

"I was thinking we should eat your favorite chesses pizza with extra chesses for today" said Lelouch as he smiled

"Ok let's hurry" she replied as they then went to the checkout

After 10 minutes they got there pizza and headed home, soon they started eating, but as they were eating C.C noticed that It was very quiet, not much noise and all you heard was them eating and some noises from the house, Lelouch noticed worried look that C.C had. Lelouch could tell something was wrong .

"Hey sweetie what's wrong? you barely touched your food and it's starting to get cold" said Lelouch as he looked at her

"Well I've been thinking about this for a while now, but I wanted to know, what do you think about extending our family, I mean it's only the two of us, and I feel like something is missing" said C.C as she looked at Lelouch

But when she looked at him, she saw that Lelouch had dropped his pizza in shock at what she had just said. "Kids you want kids are you sure we can, I mean you and me are immortal we're different from every one can you bare a child" said Lelouch a little skeptical about it

"ok course I can, I'm just like any other female, I can give birth, as you know your brother tried to do those experiment on me, one of those experiments were was trying to get me pregent, so in hopes my immortal power could be transferred, but luckily for me he didn't get the chance to find out that I could give birth" said C.C as she looked at Lelouch and hope he would notice that the hot piece of pizza was still on his crouch

"Huh a family, I thought thought about having one" said Lelouch as they begain to think it over, but after a few second's. he felt the heat of the pizza.

"Oh my god! that damn pizza" said Lelouch as he got up and ou the pizza slice on the kitchen table

**_ _ _ _End of chapter 3_ _ _ _**

**Authors' notes**

**Cliffhanger**

**What will lelouch say to this?**

**Will c.c get what she wants?**

**Does lelouch want to be a father?**

**And why now does c.c want children?**

**Find out in the next chapter**

It took me a while for this idea and I still have a lot more

So keep reading and review if you have any ideas for the next chapter I would like to hear it

Thanks for reading so far and stay alert


	4. remake of Lelouch thoughts on kids

**Lelouch's thoughts on kids**

**NEW NEWS I HAVE MADE A FICWAD ACCOUNT I WILL BE ADDING ALL OF MY STORIES TO THAT SITE, I HAVE ALSO MADE AN ADULT FANFICTION ACCOUNT BUT THE LINK DOESN'T WORK, BUT HERE IS THE LINK TO MY FICWAD ACCOUT,**

**FICWAD (DOT) COM (SLASH) STORY (SLASH) 193337**

**Author's notes**

**Wow I only had 4 reviews the last time I checked and now I have 8 still I'll try my best with this story**

**I know I messed up the last chapter having it centered but I had some complaints about my spacing and lining so that's the reason why it was centered so I won't do that again.**

**And for this chapter it will have a lemon in it so far this story is the best out of the other I have as far for those stories I have chapters in the making I haven't had a good idea for far for them but with this story I have a lot of ideas for it I was only going to make this story like 5 or 6 chapter long but due to the reviews and some emails I decided to make it much long then I expected I came up with tons of ideas for this story so keep reading and review.**

**Disclaimer I don't own code geass or anyone from the anime and manga**

**WARNING WARNING! THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAP, BECAUSE OF THE RECENT EVENTS THAT HAVE TAKEN PLACE I STILL FEEL LIKE YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT THERE'S A LEMON IN THIS CHAP, I KNOW THE STORY IS AN M RATED PLEASE READ THE VERY BOTTOM OF THE CHAP! **

**_ - _- _ -_- _- In the kitchen_ - _- _ -_- _-**

Lelouch was still cleaning the pizza Stain off his pants as the thought of having kids was still fresh on his mind. He never would've thought that C.C of all people would want kids, he himself was still skeptical that she could give birth since they were both immortal. Plus the thought of being a father and having a family of his own brought some unnecessary memories of his own father.

"C.C I need some time to think about this, it's a pretty big decision to make. And I just don't have an answer at the moment" said Lelouch as he put the wash cloth on the table and looked at his wife.

"But what's there to think about? Don't you want a family? Don't you feel like we could have something more than just being famers? I've seen a lot of families with children of their own, I want to know the feeling of giving life to another, I want to know how it feels be a mother. I know we've both done a lot of things we're not proud of, but don't we deserve this?" said C.C as she fought the urge to actually cry as she looked at Lelouch.

As for Lelouch he was completely shocked at what he just heard, he didn't know how badly she wanted to be a mother, but for him it was tough because his father abandon him and his sister. His own father told him that he was dead the moment he was born; he hated his father with all his heart. He knew a father was supposed to be there for his child and help them with whatever and care for them, but his was different he'd rather use his own son and daughter as pawns for his own personal gain then ever treat them as his children. But surprisingly the more he thought about it the more he realized that he could do something that his father never did. If he became a father he would become a father that was caring, helpful, thoughtful, and most of all there for them at all times. Soon a small smile went across his face as the thought of having a family and proving that he could become something his father wasn't in the slightest a real man. (**A/n for those without a father I know how it feels I know how much it hurts) **

As for C.C she was still sitting across from Lelouch with her head slightly down, she didn't know what to say anymore she didn't think that Lelouch would take the news of her wanting to be a mother this way, she was so lost In thought that she didn't hear Lelouch get up from his chair and walk towards her. Till he put his hand on her chin and leaned down and kiss her. She didn't know why but she felt like that he was telling her that it was ok to have a child. After a few second passed he leaned back.

"If this is really what you want, then who am I to say now, to tell the truth I want to be a parent as well" said Lelouch as C.C's eyes widen a bit at the revelation. "But before we try and have a child we should make a room first, we can clean out the room next to us and start planning how we can raise him or her" he said as he smiled at her.

"But for now let's just get some rest, we can talk more about this in the morning ok? said Lelouch as C.C slowly nodded. Lelouch then lean up and headed upstairs and headed to the bed room once inside he took off his dirty clothes and out on some light blue jogging pants and a white shirt. After that he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. After a few minutes he then finished brushing his teeth and headed to the bedroom.

Once he opened the door he saw a site he'd never forget. C.C was wearing the stuff they brought expect she wasn't wearing the blue bra and underwear she was only wearing a black see threw grown with nothing else her hair was a little messy. Lelouch was so surprised that he didn't even noticed when she walked up to him till she gently grabbed his chin and kissed him. it only lasted a couple of minutes till she grabbed right hand and lead him to the bed.

**OK WARNING! LEMON SCEAN WARNING LEMON! I WASN'T ABLE TO FIX THE LEMON DUE TO FANFICTION'S NEW RULES PLUS READ THE VERY BOTTOM OF THE CHAP FOR SOME INTERESTING NEWS THANK YOU! **

Lelouch lowers his hands grabbing her butt c.c starts to moan she then pushes him down to the bed she takes off his jogging paints and underwear in one try

She then stroked his cock a little she wanted him to feel good so she stared to go a little faster after it got slightly bigger she started getting wet she then took of the grown and got on top of him she was in pressure nothing like she felt before she started rocking back and forth on his member lelouch was holding on to her hips making her go up and down she then ached her back in pressure "oh " oh yeah oh god yes fuck me she stared going faster you're so good keep going she was going insane after 10 minutes of plan fucking c.c felt some more pressure I'm I'm going to CUM! She yelled she fell forward but lelouch still wasn't done yet

Hey can you go on you knees for me?

She got the idea

Ok then she replied

She got off of him and went on all fours

Lelouch then grabs her hips then rams her not starting slow but fast

Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh god yes fuck me fuck me like I'm you hoer she yelled lelouch then slaps her ass a good few times c.c puts her head in a pillow screaming her lungs out oh! FUCK ME MAKE ME SORE ALL OVER Oh GOD FUCK ME SHE YELLED lelouch wouldn't stop he like how his wife was so demanding

The c.c feit some intence pressure inside of her she was about to have her second organism of the night until she heard lelouch I'm about to cum \me too keep going I don't care for long just keep going lelouch then going faster and faster he wouldn't I'm Cumming lelouch me too ahhhhhhhh they both came at the same time

Lemon over

**a/n like I said I'm not that good at lemon if you think this lemon was lame I thought so to but I will get better**

After that lelouch grab a blanket put it over them and went to sleep lelouch then pulled her close to him and held her in her arms and went to sleep knowing this was only the first of many nights to come

End of chapter 4

Greets my loyal fan's it pains me to have to do this but due to the new policy of Fanfiction I am forced to move both **Pile of Lemons** and **Tayuya's and Hinata's Enslavement** to Adult Fanfiction i have just made an account on there and my name on there is also NaruHinaSakuFan1 so you wont have to look hard for the stories I am still gonna keep the other stores on there seeing as they don't have as many lemons as pile of lemons and Tayuya's and Hinata's enslavement do, so if you have any question's please message me I'll get to you as soon as I can. Thank you for understanding

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

NaruHinaSakuFan1

NEW NEWS I HAVE MADE A FICWAD ACCOUNT I WILL BE ADDING ALL OF MY STORIES TO THAT SITE, I HAVE ALSO MADE AN ADULT FANFICTION ACCOUNT BUT THE LINK DOESN'T WORK, BUT HERE IS THE LINK TO MY FICWAD ACCOUT,

FICWAD (DOT) COM (SLASH) STORY (SLASH) 193337


	5. the chase and the truth

Kallen's chase and The shocking truth about lelouch and c.c

Author's notes

I started to write this chapter right after I posted the other this idea came from the master of the galexy so the credit goes to him or her

Disclaimer I don't own code geass

The next day

Lelouch woke up he noticed that c.c wasn't in her arms so he got up and went to the kitchen he saw her in a white half button up shirt with some white paintes she was making them both some breakfast.

You know c.c we can just go out for breakfast I would think you would be tired since last night as he went behind her put his wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck .

Well I guess we can but you have to help me put the stuff away for later ok darling c.c replied

Ok then lelouch said

After they put the food away they both went upstairs and got ready to go to town and eat but c.c had to put on her wig and have dark sun glasses on and for lelouch had to have sunglasses and put a cap on for his hair

In town a.k.a Britannia

Lelouch and c.c went to there favorite breakfast diner called the pancake diner (**a/n funny name I know I couldn't come up with anything )**

They both ordered pancakes and sausages with a side of hash browns

As they were eating they couldn't take there eyes off of each other they were both excited that they decided that they both wanted to be parent's they knew it's going to be a while but still they were happy.

After eating they went into town they wanted to see how much it changed they saw people being happy kids playing and saw that most people were happy living instead of hateing each other and killing each other to lelouch thought about all the saterfacing all the lives of people he loved like Shirley he couldn't keep his promise to her in the end to meet each other in heaven.

He look around and saw statues of zero poster and even a carnival called zero land he thought about suzaku he was going a good job so far he knew he made the right in picking him to be zero.

He saw that even is sister nunnally he heard on the news about her and how she was going to intend to that meeting for the farmers later on today he was going to sit way in the back so no one from the past would notice him

Just the c.c grab his hand and they went to the park they sat down near a tree with the shade looking at the sky the big blue sky it was peaceful as c.c was enjoying the time together lelouch kissed her on the lips and said

Honey I'll be right I'm going to get us something to drink ok he said

Ok then don't be long ok I hate waiting long you know that

Alright he replied

As lelouch was going to get the drinks he saw the one person he wished he never met again it was kallen she was taller then last time her hair was much longer then it used to be and her mother was now a school nurse at a middle school for girls kallen gradated form the academy and was now in her second year at Ashford collage.

Lelouch had to hurry before she saw him he didn't know if the disguise would work on her and he didn't want to use his geass on her he didn't want her to be curse like suzaku was so he hurried went to the vending machine and brought he was about to as he hurried and took the drink he bumped into her as they both fell

Kallen hey watch were your going

Lelouch looked at he and notice that his hat came off and the glasses were broken so he hurried grab his hat and ran

Kallen got up and saw the man running she thought that he stole something from her so she ran after him she still had skill in fighting she practice everyday in case men wouldn't take no as an answer as lelouch was running like mad he saw c.c still looking at the sky.

He went to her and said hey c.c we have to go I just bumped into kallen and think she after me I saw her running after me he said out of breath

WHAT YOU SAW HER THEN WHAT THE ARE WE STANDING LIKE DUMASSES WE HAVE TO GO SHE YELLED.

Then c.c heard kallen yelling

Hey you 2 stay were you are I want to ask you a few questions she said while running

Oh shit we have to run faster c.c said they were running pretty fast bit as lelouch wasn't as physical and not much of a runner he ran out of breath pretty fast .

Dammit lelouch this is why I tell you to hit the gym if we make it out of this the first thing your doing is going to the gym as she grab his shirt and started to drag him

But kallen was on there tail she was about to get them but there was some traffic coming so they ran threw it kallen was about to cross but a car stop her c.c and lelouch stopped to catch their breath they thought they were safe until kallen jumped over the car and started to chase them .

Wtf did she jump over the car dammit so c.c and lelouch started to run again lelouch and c.c ran into a ally and saw that it was a dead end they turned around but kallen was right there .

Hey who are you and why were you running from me I was just going to ask you a few questions

But first can you take off the hat sir I'm looking for this man he just escape from jall his name is john goes by the name nick as she pulled out a picture

No I don't know him you see me and my wife just move here from a small country and we are here for that meeting for farmers lelouch said he a rougher tone

Well I still need you to take off the I'm an undercover cop so don't worry **a/n wasn't expecting that were you's **

Lelouch and c.c looked at each other and nodded .

Well it's been what 5 years kallen and wow didn't think you would be a cop to I remember when you took orders from me back in the day

What! What are you talking about 5 years the last person I took orders from died the best day of my life kallen said as she had the gun pointed to lelouch

It's only been a short time and you already all about me here let me refresh you memory he takes off his hat and takes off the spar glasses

Kallen was shocked she couldn't believe it she saw him die in front of her eyes how can he be alive and if he's here who in the zero mask

No! no how I saw you die I saw the blood I saw everything with my own eyes how can you be alive after all this time she said in a pancing voice

Well let's just say that I cant die anymore I'm here for good but I don't want to start a another war I see the world that I made and I don't want to stop the government to stop helping the people I see that you're finally happy with your mother but like I said I wont do any harm to anyone I just want to live my live with my wife .

c.c takes off the wig hello kallen it been a while and I see that you probably have a lot of question to ask us but we have to go

No not until I get the truth how did you live who's in the zero mask and you think I'm letting the two of you get away not what happened 5 years ago you started a war against the whole world you took the lives of thousands of people and you want to live happily no I'll make sure you both suffer for what the two of you did she was about to grab her two way radio to call for backup until lelouch said

If you call for backup kallen I'll use my geass on the people here and I'll start another war I don't want to but if I have to I will he said and if you tell anyone about us me and my wife will make you life and everyone's else life a living hell you got that

Lelouch then put's on the hat and sunglasses while c.c puts on her wig and head home

They pass kallen but kallen is stunned she can't believe what she just heard he'll start another war if I tell any one she drops her gun and falls to her knees crying

Meanwhile

Hey lelouch what about that meeting today we are still are going right ?

Yes my love I know kallen wont do anything stupid so for right now we're safe

They both grab each others hand and head to the meeting

End of chapter

What will kallen do now that she knows ?

Will lelouch and c.c live peacefully ?

Or will any one else find out ?

Find out in the next chapter

Read and review


	6. the not so excetting chapter

Chapter 6

Disclaimer I don't own code geass

Kallen was still at the ally on her knees she saw the man that she once loved and hated the mosted what has been doing this whole time she wanted to tell everyone about him and she cant she even tell a soul about this he'll start another war .

She had so many question to ask him but to her it was meaningless everyone from back then have their whole lives now her being a cop nunnaly being the vice Roy still and ohgi and villetta taking care of their 5 year old baby boy (**a/n didn't know if the baby was a boy or girl )**

Some of the exblack knights found jobs having families and some have kids she didn't want to be the one who ruins it by tell them that lelouch and c.c are alive

And if lelouch is alive who was in the zero costume could have been a double or someone else but for right I can't tell anyone I'll have a talk with them at the meeting today I'll get my answer no matter what .

As lelouch and c.c are at walking to town hall for the meeting c.c looks at lelouch and starts to worry about him

Lelouch are you alright I know you weren't going to start a another war I know you only said that to scare her but are you sure it was ok to let her live I mean she know we're alive and we're here so what do we do now

We're going to be ok know her she won't tell the black knights have moved on she won't dare try and threaten me with telling people that we're both alive she will probably be at the meeting today and ask us some questions I don't plan on letting suzaku knowing that I'm alive and I don't want my sister to know either I made them both suffer the most out of what happened 5 years ago lelouch said

But for now my sweet why don't we get ready to go the meeting starts in 2 hours we have time for something like book store go to the park again and look at the sky whatever you what so were do you want to go

At the gym

didn't I tell once we we're done running from kallen you were going to the gym you thought I was joking about it well guess again we'll be here for about an hour and a half

Oh come on I I have all entirely to be fit why start now can't we do this another time don't we have to go to the meeting while running on the treadmill

Nope we have time this is what you get for not exercising enough and I'll plan a health plan for you to ok another 20 minutes then you hit the weights

Meanwhile

Kallen at home on her bed wondering what she should do should she tell people about him or not this thoughts about this was messing with her just then ring ring ring her cell phone was ringing

Hello

Hey it's me nunnaly so what are you doing

Oh hey nunnaly I'm just laying in bed thinking

Oh I wanted to make sure that you were still going to be the guard at town hall

Ya I'll be there I'll make sure no one but the framers are be intended

Ok then see you later

Since then kallen has been friends with lelouch's little sister she help her during a mission about 2 years ago.

She then got up put her uniform on and headed to town hall

Mean while back with lelouch and c.c

Ok that's enough with the weight and now for the treadmill again this time for 2 hours .

But don't we have to go the meeting about to start in 10 minutes and can I do this another time and we can make some more money you know the more money we get the more pizza we can get

c.c then grabs him gives him his clothes lelouch get dressed and they go to town.

Town hall

There were many people at town hall old people middle aged people and young new farmers people had to hurry up and sit the meeting was going to last a while and the vice Roy wanted to end it fast

Lelouch and c.c run as fast as they can as they were approaching the building they noticed kallen standing in front of the doors

Before you go the meeting I want some answers first I won't tell anyone not one soul but I need to know a few things so give me some answers

Look kallen can we go I gotten tried of seeing your face and it's only been 1 day so look I want to get this over with come to our farm if you want your answers you'll come but for now we have a meeting to intend so move aside or I'll make you!.

Ok then I'll be there but which farm anyway she asked?

The one nearest town the one that looks new ok so move

c.c and lelouch go in the building lelouch sees some seats in the back row he didn't want to see anyone else from the past noticing him

As he was sitting down a big screen pop up in the front row big enough for people in the back could hear the meeting

Hello as you farmers know I'm the vice roy I came her to talk about the crops that we need as I can see we have little crops growing this year but I have a plan to change that what my plan is that if we make the budget bigger for you farmers you can grow more and earn more but the end of this year you will get new tools new machines and new supplies for the next 6 years this will make more food and will give us enough to last us for a while if there are any questions about this plan

Just then 1 random farmer stood up

Yes I wanted to know about our work hours it's hard as it is we get up pretty early morning so do we have to get up even earlier then before .

As lelouch was listening to his sister talking to the farmer he saw how beautiful she was just like their she had her eyes and her smile she seemed to be doing well since 5 years ago

After 3 hours

The meeting was over so lelouch and c.c went home they both knew that kallen was going to be there waiting for them to answer her questions

As they approached her farm they notice that there was a car but the thing was that there was another car

If one was kallens who was the others they both wondered

End of chapter

Authors notes I know this chapter was sort of boring but I promise the next one will be better

Who owns the other car ?

Will kallen find out that c.c and lelouch are married ?

Will lelouch have to use his geass on some one ?

And will nunnaly find out that her brother is alive ?

Find out in the next chapter

Read and review


	7. the reunoin and the surprise

Chapter 7

The reunion and the surprise

Author's notes

Wow I got twice as many reviews as I did before I haven't been able to look at my reviews (stupid uncle of mine went on a camping trip for a week) and I'm wasn't able to answer or update

I glad that you readers like my story so far and I'm grateful because I've heard before that I'm not a good writer but it looks like I'm doing good so far

Disclaimer I don't own code geass

Enjoy the story and review

As c.c and lelouch saw two car's they looked at each other and thought the same thing who' was the other car they remember tell kallen that she was supposed to come alone so why did she bring someone with her?

Well whoever it is I'm she better hope it's no one we know right lelouch c.c said

Well so far I can say thing she dug her own grave for this I can tell you that lelouch said

As they approached the farm c.c opened the door ready to bring hell towards kallen but once she opened it she was shocked she couldn't move she was just too shocked to see who it was.

So daring who was it is it anyone we know from the past lelouch said while heading inside.

As he went in he saw c.c her eyes were wide open like if she was surprised about something

Hey honey what's the matter- he turned and saw kallen and he saw the other person

Kallen was sitting down with a cup of coffee with lelouch's sister nunnaly he couldn't believe it his sister was here in his house looking at him.

Hello brother kallen told me that you were alive I didn't believe it first I saw you die in front of my eyes I saw you get burred at the funeral and I know who's in the zero mask to brother nunnaly said

Lelouch fell to his knees his sister everything he did 5 years ago was for her the war and killing and the reason why he made the black knight was for her he didn't want her to know that he was alive he wanted her to live happily

lelouch still couldn't believe that she was here and that bitch kallen brought her here why didn't he saw alone was she ready to die or was this some stupid plan of her or something? He wondered

look lelouch the reason I brought her was because I thought that it was the right thing to do she was misable all this time she missed you so much and then when I saw you I thought it would be nice to see you sister.

YOU BITCH THOUGHT I SAID NO ONE I TOLD YOU ALONE ARE YOU JUST THAT STUPID THAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ALONE MEANS KALLED LELOUCH YELLED

I did want to see her again but not like this I wanted her to live in peace after what I did in the past I didn't want her to see how much of a monster I was after what I did I wanted her to see that the monster of a brother begone and her finally changing the world for the better

Just then nunnaly got up and

SLAP

Lelouch had a red mark on his cheek

He looked up and saw her crying it was the only thing he hated to see was his little sister crying.

I can't believe that your alive I know what you did and I still love you before you supposedly I grab your hand and then I saw all the thing you did you wanted me to live In a world with no war and madness I wanted the same thing you wanted I became the vice Roy for you I wanted to make a new world I'm not mad either about you using your geass on me I'm just glad that you're ok as even more tears went down her cheek.

So brother can you tell me what you and c.c have been what to for the last 5 years I bet there's a lot I have time i kallen here with me and my next meeting with the city isn't until next week so I have lots of time but for the mean time do you and c.c want to live with me for the week? Nunnaly said

Nunnaly I don't think that's a good idea people will notice him even though he supposedly dead I think some people will notice the resembles between him and lelouch the demon kallen told nunnaly

Ok but is it alright for me to stay here for a while just tell the broad that I'm taking a little break and I'll be back by next week

They'll probably agree but only if I stay with you they will think something's up and will want to know what kallen said

Well is it alright if I stay here with you lelouch nunnaly said

I think it's a good idea it will give you and lelouch some time to catch up it's been five years so there probably a lot to talk about c.c said

Lelouch was still on his knees was he ready for this did he want his sister to know about his life how much it's changed and how happy he is

Nunnaly I think it's a good idea to so yes you can stay here for a while he got up and hug his sister

Since it's only about 8.00 why don't you and lelouch catch up for now while I head back to town and tell the council members that she'll be taking a week break with some friends of her's so I'll be right back kallen said so she went to her car and head to town

Nunnaly then went back to the kitchen and saw c.c making some dinner and lelouch helping her they were both wearing aprons to make sure they didn't get dirty

Nunnaly noticed that lelouch and c.c seemed to be close and she notice that lelouch was really happy she never saw him like this

So lelouch are you and c.c like boyfriend and girlfriend or just friends she asked

c.c and lelouch looked at each other they forgot to tell her and kallen that they were married and trying to have a child they didn't think of it much of telling them about it

Um well you see nunnaly the thing is that me and c.c are kind of –

Me and lelouch are married and we're planning on having a child c.c interrupted and told nunnaly

What long have you been married and aren't you two a little young to be married nunnaly pointed her finger at lelouch

Well after the war me and c.c started to fall for each other we dated for a few months and then got married we have been married for about 4 years going on the fifth year lelouch said

But you don't look any older the last time I saw you look the same as you did and don't look a day older nunnaly said

c.c honey I can I tell her the whole story I think she should know about me and what's happened so far to lelouch told c.c

Ok then I'll make you some coffee

c.c then made some coffee and cookies while lelouch told her the whole story about their father and brother and what they both had planned she also told her about Shirley and how her death was a accident and about euph and how his geass got out of control and about suzaku being the next zero after about a 3 hour talk she knew everything about what happened 5 years ago she was stunned how could he do all that and he suffer everyday because of the power he has.

Just then kallen knocked on the door she had a few suit cases of clothes for them and some few other things

Ok I'm back so how did your talk go nunnaly kallen said

I found out a lot of things and I have a sister in law as she pointed to c.c

Nunnaly what do you mean sister in law kallen said

Well my big brother got married a few years ago and their planning on having a child isn't this great I'm going to be a aunt but c.c isn't pregnant yet so I have to wait nunnaly said

1 hour later

It was almost midnight and they were all tired

Nunnaly and kallen slept in the next room on the left side of their room and the other was going to be made a nursery for the baby

Kallen go up and headed to the bathroom she heard some noise coming from the kitchen she went quietly to the kitchen making sure no one heard her she then heard some moaning coming from the other side of the door she then opened the door just a little bit

She then saw c.c being held up he back was on the wall her legs were hold lelouch kallen couldn't believe this they were having sex and when her a nunnaly were here to as c.c as was still being held up she noticed her kallen look at her and c.c look ed her c.c then smiled she then started to moan some more and putting her nails in lelouch's skin kallen then closed the door and headed to the bathroom

**Kallen's thoughts **

**That bitch she knew I was watching her and she still does it does she have no shame did she want me to watch or did she just want to piss me off she knew I had some feeling for him in the past and she wants to show me that she got him first man she pisses me off **

She gets out of the bathroom and storms back to bed trying to forget what she saw her and c.c were going to have a talk about this in the morning.

End of chapter

Author's notes

This idea short of came to me during the weekend but I'll try to update again this week

Will lelouch ever find out about kallen spying on them?

Will c.c make kallen jealous?

Will c.c and kallen start a fight over lelouch?

And will someone else find out about c.c and lelouch being alive?

Find out in the next coming chapters

Read and review


	8. the arugument and the bet

Chapter 8

The argument and the bet

Author's notes

Wow I got 19 reviews it's not a lot but I'll keep trying

And also I know I kind of fucked up the chapter the chapter was good I heard but the way it was shown some people kept on tell me to added periods at the end of the sentence and made it like that

As for the spelling and grammar and caption's

I need a editor for my stories so if you want to be my editor just message or pm me and if you know how you send links please tell me how I check my emails almost every day expect on Saturday's and Sundays I do have a beta reader file so check it out if you want .

As for the story

I'm thinking about making this story a little different then I intended so if you readers have any more ideas for the story I like to hear them.

And for my other stories

As for the other 2 stories I didn't give up on them but they will be updated before the week's over I couldn't come up with any ideas for them at first but now I did so if you reader can hold for a few more day they will be updated.

The next day

Kallen woke up and headed to the bathroom

**Kallen's thoughts **

**That bitch she knew I was there and she still does it how in the world did lelouch and c.c get together I the first place she knew I kind of liked him 5 years ago and she pulls this stunt **

She got done brushing her teeth and washing her hair the showers hot water was gone and she didn't want to take a really cold one

She then goes downstairs

She heads to the kitchen only to see lelouch making breakfast, nunnaly reading some files for work and c.c drinking some coffee

Oh hey "kallen"! Did you enjoy your sleep I'm almost done making breakfast so take a sit and I'll be a minute lelouch said

Kallen first made a cup of coffee and sat down waiting for the food

Hey "kallen" c.c asked

"What?" she replied?

Can you come help me in the barn I need some help with some of the animals it's tiring with them sometimes so can you help? C.c asked

Sure let me get on some different clothes I don't want these to get dirty so I'll be right back kallen replied

After about 5 minutes

Ok I'm ready

As c.c and kallen head to the barn kallen grabs c.c shoulder

"What" is something the matter c.c asked?

You know what's the matter you know I was there last night and you kept still having sex if you knew I was there why didn't you stop kallen asked

Well what's it to you me and lelouch are married and we can have sex if we want we are just like any married couple we have fight's we have agree on stuff and we make love whenever we want so it's none of your business of what we do c.c replied back to kallen

Or do you still have feelings for him kallen I know back then that you liked him and when you asked him back then about him using his geass on you he lied to you about it.

He just didn't want to tell you but if even if he didn't would you still have stayed with him kallen

I – I don't know I felt betrayed by him after what we did I helped kill a lot of people and now I have a life with friends and family so I just don't know as kallen started to cry

Well that in the past but I will tell you this me and lelouch are starting a family we want to have a child and neither you or the world will get between it we both worked hard trying to build a life and we're both happy I'm glad that you brung nunnaly here when he first saw her he was amazed to see how much she was like her mother

So you did some good for him kallen and for that I'm thankful c.c replied

So how long have the two of you been together or did you get with him after I asked you if you loved him kallen asked

On actually after the war me and him didn't get along at first but we grew on each other we dated for a year and then got married so about 4 years going on 5 I can say

And I was serious about the child and don't you try to get with him he's taken and if you want a fight over him you got one c.c said as she pointed a finger at her

Well what if he still has feelings for me we did have a thing for each other in the past but I wonder if he does I mean I bet if I really wanted to I could get him but I'll let you have him as kallen started grab the bag of food for the animals

"What" did you say you read haired bitch so what you think you can come in here and try to ruin the happiness we both have

Wel I think I can make him much happier then you can even after only 5 years I can still get him and make him much happier I know we both have a dark past but I still think he likes me only after seeing me in 1 day and it took you 5 years to gain that love as kallen went towards c.c

Ok then let's a bet then "kallen" c.c asked

The bet is that whoever can make lelouch the happiest wins and we can do whatever it takes to win

But aren't you and him married you can do much more then I can for him kallen replied

Well I guess that mean I win then I guess you win him over even thou he a married man as she started teasing her

Ok then we start tomorrow then kallen said so let shake on it and put her hand out

Ok then they both shake hands and give each other a death look

End of chapter 8

Author's notes

What will happen now that they have a bet?

Who will win?

How will lelouch react to this?

Will c.c get pregnant anytime soon?

Find out in future chapters

So tell me what you think and tell me what I should added to make the bet more intense and like I said earlier I'm looking for a editor I have a beta read file so message me and I do check my email everyday so cya and I'll update soon


	9. a women's fury

A women's fury

Author's note's

The story is so far working great so far and thank you all for reading and reviewing my story if you have some friend's tell them about it I know it's not the best story but all review's good one's and bad one's

Disclaimer I don't own code geass

Enjoy the story and review

So now that we mad this bet kallen how long should it last? asked c.c

Until lelouch tell us who he likes better I know your married to him but I bet I can still get him even after these years kallen said while putting some food in a bowel for the pigs

In the kitchen finishing breakfast

Lelouch was putting the plates on the table while nunnaly was still reading the last of the documents she had to read she was a hard worker just like her big brother

So nunnaly how suzaku doing I know it's hard being zero and I know he's doing a great job but I still hate that he's still suffering from my geass as lelouch was drinking his coffee

don't worry lelouch suzaku is doing great I've been helping him all the way he's been having some trouble with some of the people and has been have even more trouble with the government so me and him are working hard making sure there's no more war

They talked about how their lives changed how she's been helping the people with their homes being rebuild it's been hard but there're are a lot of home that still need to be done and people happy

Meanwhile with c.c and kallen

So how come you want to try now kallen? I want this happiness to last us for ever and you think you can take it all away you had you chance you didn't take it you had all that time to get with him but you were like a dumm kid didn't know if you were in love our if it was just a thing you had for him said c.c

Well I had a lot of thing going on at that time like my mother the war trying to bring peace but lelouch betrayed us all he went to war against the world and like I saw I thought he paid the umitamte price his life replied kallen

Well I don't know about you I grown tried of talking to you and I bet lelouch is done with breakfast as c.c put the last bag of food on the table

Ok we're done here and we don't tell lelouch about the bet I don't want him to think that he's something more then a prize I want him to be happy and I think I can make that happen so not a dam word about it ok said c.c

c.c and kallen went to the house

They saw all kinds of food on the table like a plate of eggs , toast , pancakes bacon , sausage and a glass of orange juice they saw all this food and it was hard to believe that lelouch made this in only 2 hours

They saw nunnaly eating a plate of food while lelouch was getting ready to replant some vegetables' for next season as lelouch was getting ready he could tell something was going on between c.c and kallen but didn't think anything of it

Nunnaly on the other felt like she was in the middle of a war she thought that they were going to start a fight in the next minute and no one was going to stop them

Hey honey I'm going to replant the some of the vegetables that we forgot to replant last week as he went up to her and kissed her on the lips

He headed out to the filed

Nunnaly hurried up ate her food and leaved into the kitchen she didn't want to be in their she could fell the killer instant that kallen was showing to c.c

c.c went back to the table and picked up the plates and started to clean kallen on the other hand was thinking on her plan on how to get lelouch but the other thing on her mind was how did lelouch and c.c look so young lelouch look the same has he did 5 years ago and so did c.c lelouch was supposed to be around 22 years but he looked like he was still a 17 year old

Hey c.c I'm going to ask lelouch a few questions I know the bet still on but there are a few thing I need to know that's if all alright kallen said

I don't care what you do but I will win and I'll make you feel stupid for even trying to get with lelouch c.c said

Outside

As she was walking towards the filed she saw lelouch replanting some seeds in the ground she saw that lelouch a little different then before he was a hard working man trying to rebuild his life together hard to believe that he's the same man that that was known as a demon to people

Oh hey kallen did you want something? Lelouch said while making little holes for the seeds

Um what I wanted to ask was that you said in the ally the other day

you said that you were going to answer my questions about being alive and who the fake zero really is.

Oh I guess I forgot about that well ok but I will give you a warning anything I say you will not repeat a single word of this to anyone I will kill you at anytime if this gets out to anyone lelouch said

Here it was the moment that she was waiting for she would get her answers about how he lived that day who was the other zero and why lelouch didn't tell her about the plan he had 5 years ago

Cliffhanger

End of chapter

Author's notes

Well not so much happened in this chapter I know but the next one will the fake zero ( suzaku) will show up in the next few chapters so keep reading and review

What will c.c and kallen do to win the bet?

How will lelouch react to it ?

Will c.c get pageant soon?

And will kallen keep the secret about c.c and lelouch a secret ?

Find put soon

Read and review

I'm still looking for an editor if you or if you have a friend want to be one message me or pm me I answer my email's every day


	10. the truth of the past

The truth about the past

Author's notes

I know the last chapter was not that good I bet but this one will be better and this chapter will lead to the lelouch and suzaku meeting I wanted to him earlier in the story but I wouldn't of have sense so enjoy the story and review

In the filed

Ok then were should we start then ask lelouch

The first thing I want to know is how you lived I saw you die me and the others **a/n too lazy to write their names **we saw zero( suzaku) stab you right in the chest with his sword and we saw the blood as you were falling so first tell how you lived replied kallen

Before I supposedly died I used my geass on the buriers at the funeral a week before right after that they unburied me and got out c.c was there with some extra clothes for a disguise after that I used my geass on a farer to give me his cottage with the horses then me and c.c wanted to make a new life one with happiness and no more war

Anything else you want to know about me as he started to get back to work

Who was in the zero mask on that day I was shocked to see another zero and I knew it was a fake right away so who was it kallen ask

Ok then you know that fight you and suzaku had let me ask you this did they ever find his body I know that you saw the Lancelot explode but did you ever see his body or even know if he survived it would have taken a lot more then that to kill him believe me

So I didn't kill him then it was all part of your plan no one could pull that off how could you be a 100 percent sure that he was going to live and know that I was going to be the one fighting him after he supposedly died everyone hated that I kill him you don't know what I had to do to make people accept me I went threw hell was that part of your plan to said kallen as she started to cry

Look I had to do this the main reason why I faked my death was because if I died who would they go after if I was dead no one so they could fix area 11 or Japan and make it as it once was as lelouch stopped for a brake

So what now you live in peace what about nunnaly she hasn't seen you in five years are you just going to abandon her just like that so what's your plan now lelouch

I'm not going to abandon her she know that I'm alive and she can come her whenever she want's I have all the time in the world to live in peace

When you mean all the time in the world what do you mean by that anyway kallen asked

Well in the past did you ever wounded why c.c was with me in the beginning and why I always called her witch she was a special she was the reason why I got geass in the first place she has lived for hundreds of years she's immortal the weird thing was that my father was to but I killed him before he died he gave me a gift it was the power of immortally so now me and c.c are both immortal I cant die and I never grow old I know that you've noticed that I looked the same as I was back then well that's the reason why

So you mean that when I get older you'll just stay the same age forever and you and c.c are married plus you both plan on starting a family

So all that you did back then was all part of your plan from the very start you planed it all and you still won even though we tried our best to beat you it was just a another step in your plan how far have you planed did you plan on meeting me and did you plan this talk we're having

So have you and suzaku talked since then or seen each other since then asked kallen

No the thing is that he doesn't even know that I'm alive I wanted him to think that I was dead before I died I made him promise me that he would have to be the one to kill me so on that day everything went to according to plan suzaku thinks I'm dead and so does everyone else.

I only thing I regret is that I gave him a curse I mad him the new zero I wanted to kill me and I killed the one person he loved I wish I could go back in time and fix it but I cant so I don't want to tell anyone about this it's like you said you have your friend and family do you really want to see them dieing in a another war seeing you loved one being killed one by one so if you want this world to stay in peace don't tell a soul replied lelouch

So how long do the two of you plan on being farmers? How come you just don't stay in a different part on Britannia and start a life there instead ask kallen

Well be both like it here not many people here a quiet place to be and since me and c.c plan on having a family it's a great place to be in not in the city with all the noise, people, and police going around

Now that you know everything why was it so important that you know in the first place you didn't even know I was alive till a few days ago were you think what would you ask me if you saw me again or something different not that I care replied lelouch

Well I have to get back to work so cya later has lelouch went and started a another row for the seeds

Ok then I'll be in the house then

as she went in she went upstairs and saw c.c cleaning her room while looking outside at the sky

So kallen went to her room and lie down and rethink her plan for lelouch

End of chapter

Author's notes

It took a few hours but this chapter is done if you have any idea tell me and I'll see what I can do it's hard coming up with ideas for new chapters so continue to read and review

Will lelouch meet suzaku again?

What will c.c do to win the bet?

Will nunnaly decided to stay with lelouch and c.c ?

And will kallen plan work ?

Find out in future chapter's


	11. kallen's plan

Kallen's plan

Chapter 11

Author's notes

Sorry for not updating trouble with the computer and library time is short now only have 30 mins for computer time on the weekdays and unlimited time on the weekends I know it's only been a few days but now I got all the time I need to start writing again

I see that I didn't get any review this time on my last two chapters if the chapter is crappy or something I understand so enjoy the story and leave a review

End of notes

It was Nunnaly's and kallen's final day at lelouch's and c.c's house

Nunnaly started to pack for tomorrow she didn't want to leave but she was the vice Roy she also knew that zero (suzaku) would be calling her soon to know where she was and when to meet with her he was just like her brother over protective with her but she was grateful to him for helping her out during the years

Nunnaly wanted to stay longer after meeting her brother after 5 years she didn't want to leave him she didn't know when she would meet him again she didn't want to lose him a second time and then came her idea she could ask lelouch if she could stay with him and c.c

As soon as that idea came into her mind she went downstairs to find him. He was outside putting away the food and putting the tools away for tomorrow

Oh yea nunnaly is there something you want? Asked lelouch

Well as you know me and kallen have to leave tomorrow and I wanted to know if I could stay here with you and c.c

What! You want to live here but what about your job as the vice Roy I won't let you throw away your life to stay with me you should live your own like you have been for the past 5 years said lelouch

But I want to what if I don't ever see you again you don't how hard it was when you I saw you die I wanted to kill myself but when I grabbed you hand before you died I saw everything you did in a big flash and I couldn't believe it that my brother was zero and all those bad things you did but I didn't care your still my brother and nothing will change that

Well then what about this let me think it over give me a few days me and c.c will think it over but tomorrow when you leave I don't want you to think otherwise and when we come with a decision we'll come and get you but for now I want you to do your job rebuild Japan the way it used to be help the people with their homes said lelouch

But do you believe I can do it? What if I mess up and the people hate me she said as tears started to come down her cheeks

I believe in you I've always have and will I've seen what you can do and with suzaku on your side you can do anything

Ok then nunnaly I'll do my best and make you proud brother and make you decision quickly because I can't wait forever you know

Don't worry I won't take forever to make it ok so go get ready I think that c.c going go get dinner ready and bet it's pizza again her said lelouch said

Ok let's go

In the kitchen

c.c was almost done making her homemade pizza she didn't always make it but today was special she wanted to give it another try to have a child they only done it a few times but still she wasn't going to give up just then ding , ding the pizza was done and ready to eat

So she put on some mittens so she wouldn't get burned then put the pizza on a large plate and put it on the table she then set the table just then lelouch and nunnaly came in ready to eat

So where's kallen at! At said nunnaly is she coming down to eat or is she just going to stay upstairs all day?

I'll get her she probably just sleeping or something? As lelouch went upstairs nunnaly and c.c were alone they haven't really talk much since they came here and nunnaly didn't know that much about her she remember her 5 years ago when she was living with them at Ashford but nothing about her not her likes her hobby's nothing really about her and since she is her sister in law they might as well get to know each other

So nunnaly how it been being to vice Roy I bet it's a lot of hard work trying to rebuild Japan and trying to get the people to get along with others right said c.c

Well yes it is a lot of hard work but I got used to it and with the new repairs going on it's been great but there are still some problems with some of the people some don't want to get along with Britannia's and some still want to cause trouble because of the war but so far no big disasters have been reported.

So tell me c.c is I can ask this how far is the relationship with my brother I mean I know you're married to him but I just wanted to know how far you've gotten with him said nunnaly

Well were like any normal married couple we go out we work and we sometimes have sex I'm not scared to tell you that your about at that age to know about it so I won't lie about it

So what are your likes because I don't know anything about you so I want to get along with my sister in law so what are your likes asked nunnaly

Well I like – just then lelouch and kallen come from downstairs

Sorry took so long I had to clean up and then I woke up kallen so what were the two of you talking about as lelouch sat next to c.c

Oh nothing dear we were just having some girl talk and talking about the past nothing else

Hey kallen so what are you going to do when you leave asked c.c

Well I was thinking about this new program they have some new nightmares with the latest technology and before I came here I was offered the position to test the new models but I still have to protect nunnaly said kallen

Well that's great I hope you do a great job said lelouch as he started eating

After dinner

Lelouch picked up the plates and cups and put them in the sink and started to wash them nunnaly was tired and went to sleep and c.c wanted to check the book store about if they got the book she ordered

As lelouch was washing dishes kallen came in the kitchen

Oh hey kallen did you want something as he was still washing the dishes

Ya turn around and find out

Huh turn around as he turned he saw kallen in a red see threw grown and nothing else you could clearly see her whole body her breast all the way down to her lower area

So do you like what you see I hope you do as she walks towards him? I picked this out before me and nunnaly came here so how do I look do I look better then c.c all you have to do is tell me as she ran her finger down from his face to his chest

Look kallen I don't know what you're doing but I'm married to c.c and I won't betray her said lelouch

Oh come on lelouch your telling me that you haven't thought of me since I came here never once have you? Asked kallen

I have once before but now it's different I'm married and you have a different life to live last time I remember you didn't like lelouch you like zero from what I remember said lelouch

But you see lelouch when I first saw you in that alley I could stop thinking about from the past till now you did so much for me and the world so just for tonight can you treat me like your wife I haven't been with one yet and I feel like you're the man I love now as she out her chest closer to his

So should we take this talk to my room or yours ask kallen

Look how many times do I have to tell you I didn't like you then and I don't like you now you had so many changes to get with me but you threw them away I found the person that I want to spend all entirely with at first I hated her but after I got to know her I slowly fell for her you know that me and her are immortal even if I got with you I would live still and you would die in the next 50 or 60 years from now

SO WHAT HAS SHE GIVEN YOU THAT I HAVENT I WAS LOYAL TO YOU I WAS THE ONE WHO HELPED YOU I FOLLOWED ALL OF YOUR ORDERS SHE YELLED AT LELOUCH

She's given me a future she has given me something that I've never felt before I love her with all my heart and I don't care if you like that are not so get off of me before she gets back as he pushed her off

Now get you self some clothes and get to sleep we'll never talk about this

This never happened and if she finds out she won't be as mad at me as she will be at you

Why should I be scared of her she made a bet that if one of us wins the other leaves and never comes back?

Well that was stupid why would you and her make a bet knowing I was taken if anything she knew she would have won and you leave

So you mean she knew she was going to win and make me leave so I didn't stand a chance against her to be with you so where is she then

Oh I'm right here c.c said has she came from behind a door

How long have you been here and how much have you heard asked kallen

Oh I've here the whole time I told lelouch about our little bet we both laughed like hell at first but then lelouch came up with this plan so you lost the moment you made the bet so like we agreed you leave and good thing you leave tomorrow right!.

Then this whole time you were playing me from the start and made fun of me

Pretty much said c.c

Here's your clothes put them on and hurry to sleep as c.c threw her some of her clothes

You'll pay you'll both pay for this I'll show you not to take me lightly

And you lelouch I'll make your life a living hell I'll make you craw back to be as she grab her clothes and ran upstairs

Well that was funny to see so what do you want to do now honey

Oh so what didn't you have enough time to see kallen acting like a stupid ass and now you think you can "play" with me now c.c said

Do I hear a hint of jeouisy in your voice c.c if I didn't know better I think you wanted me to chose out of you and her

Me jeoulse of her please like I care you who would have picked she said as she turned around so lelouch wouldn't see her blush

Are you sure as he put his arms around her waist and hugged her you know that I love you so why do you have to act this way you know you look even more beautiful as he turned her head and kissed her

Well that was enough excitement for one day now let's gets some sleep c.c said

Ok then but let me get dressed then just then c.c grab him don't worry you won't need tonight as she lend him to the room and closed the door

End of chapter 11

Author's notes

sorry for not updating mu uncles internet got turn off while I was on it sucks I know but the good thing is that I'll update about 2 or 3 chapters at one time so chapter 12 , 13 and 14 will be up soon so keep reading and review


	12. once here now gone

**Once here now gone **

**Chapter 12 **

**Author's notes **

**Like I said in chapter 11 that chapter 12 , 13 , and 14 will be up if you have any ideas for me to make this story better send me a message I still need a editor so if you want the job send me a message or pm me or go to my profile and talk to me on my myspace so enjoy the story and leave a review or just read the story **

**Disclaimer I don't own code geass **

**The next day **

**It was the day that nunnaly and kallen leaved **

**Kallen got the car ready and was waiting for nunnaly she wanted to leave real badly after what happened last night she felt like she wanted to kill the next person she saw **

**Just then she saw nunnaly at the front door talking to lelouch and c.c **

**I wish we had more time I wanted to know more about you c.c but if theirs one thing I know is that you make my brother happy and that's enough for me as she hugged c.c **

**Your welcome here anytime but make sure you don't bring kallen here next time said c.c **

**Well brother I have to go I hope you and c.c think it over because I want to see you and your wife again some time soon and here my cell number don't worry it's incepted so if you get caught one day your number wont be on it **

**Thank you I hope you do well on the job and I'll call you soon to see hoe your doing **

**But 1 more thing don't tell suzaku about this I don't want him to know that I'm alive he's been though a lot and him seeing me will make in go insane because of me I killed the women he loved I gave him the cruse of him being under my geass and so much more for he's sake him knowing I'm**

**gone will put him at ease for now said lelouch **

**don't worry I wont tell him but since then he's been trying to do the best he can I can tell that he's suffering from that day for him to kill his best friend was something that he never knew he had to do to bring peace to the world **

**So good bye for now and talk to you later bye as she ran off to the car **

**Nunnaly got in the car and before they leaved kallen gave them a hated look a look that meant one thing for lelouch and c.c it meant trouble for them **

**So lelouch and c.c headed back into the house and got ready to work they didn't do much work when nunnaly and kallen were there so lelouch and c.c had a lot of work to do**

**Lelouch had to cut down some trees to make fire wood then he had to buy more food for the animals and clean then god know long it's been since they last cleaned them and clean out the cages fix their fence the wood was falling off so he had a lot of work to do all this work would take forever but working was a part of life and he didn't want c.c to bitch at him about it either **

**c.c had to clean the house wash dishes make dinner wash clothes get the baby room ready and she had to help clean the cages and get some paint for the new fence lelouch was rebuilding so even she had a lot of work to do **

**As lelouch was cutting down some small tress he was thinking about what nunnaly said about him suffering from the thing he done in the past I wonder how's he doing with the whole zero thing? **

**As lelouch and c.c were doing their jobs zero ( suzaku) was having a hard time with the Japans federal solders **

**After 5 years he mage to rebuild some of the homes and also give Japanese money for food clothes and the basics of home he was in the secret head quarters that lelouch once lived even though the war was over he didn't want to take the chance of a attack on his life the only other person who know the location was nunnaly she was a big help with some of the repairs and the budget with the farmers was a big help and she was the only one that knows the true face of zero some how after the funeral she knew that it was him under the mask not her brother **

**Flashback **

**At the funeral**

**Please don't leave me I lost my mother my father and not I've lost you I would have cared if this world was full of killers or anything else as long as I had you that I wanted as she fell to the ground crying her eyes **

**Suzaku had to hold his tears until he got back to the base when he got there he fell to the ground letting all the tears he held back come out he could take he killed his best friend at the cost of peace he knew the plan he fake his death to take on the role of zero while lelouch took on the role has empire for 6 months and promise him that he had to kill him **

**Suzaku tried to reason with him about it but sadly he knew the truth if he died the government would have no chose but to take their hatred into repairing Japan**

**He also promise lelouch at he would never take off the mask not even for personal reasons lelouch told him that zero is a symbol of peace it reflects the peace and hatred of Japan so since then he's never took off the mask **

**End of flashback**

As he got done with the meeting he went back to base he spent the last 3 hours of hearing the Britannia's governor speak about raising the takes on Japanese and lowering the taxes for the Britannia's the governor thought it was right why should we pay the same price has the Japanese while we the hard working brittannans have to pay the same we should lower or cost on everything and let us pay less we given them homes and food and clothes on there backs they should pay more while the stupid governor ranting about this suzaku just wanted to leave sit down and talk to nunnaly

And further more as the governor was speaking enough of this all I've been hearing is you and your stupid talk about taxes I wont rise them it been good the way it's been we have rebuild have of Japan we have made new homes for both brittannans and for Japan so why do we need to now if you excuse me I have some were I have to be just has he was about to leave there was someone blocking the door

We're sorry zero but before you leave do you mind taking off that mask we all think it's time to take it off are you afraid to take it or is it that your hiding something from the world but me and the rest of the world want to know so either take it off or we'll make you

Why would I have to hide anything from you or the world I see no reason but it's my chose to wear it I will take it off when I want to so if you don't mind get your body guard out of my way before I make him said zero

Oh ya then make me said the huge bodyguard as he was about to punch zero

Just then zero did a high jump and kick the bodyguard in the face knocking him down just then about ten more people came in and surround him

So zero what's it going to be you take the mask off or we will as even more people came in their were about 30 - 40 people all around him the senators and governors started laughing

Suzaku knew he could get out of this but he didn't want to kill any of them and he knew that if he wanted to meet up with nunnaly he would have to hurry he only had 30 minutes so he had to be quick about this

Just then a bodyguard threw a punch suzaku grab his arm twisted it punch him and the guy besides him then 5 people ran up on him just then suzaku took out his sword ( the one he "killed" lelouch with ) he didn't aim for the vital areas so he then slashed 1 by one punches and kicks were going everywhere suzaku then ran on the side of the wall slashing the fans and light out so no one could hear him sneak out with out being seen

Well this was fun but try it again and I will kill you next time governor and senators

It was always like this having meeting and right he was going to leave they always try and make him take off the mask or we'll make you ruination it never stop and suzaku was going to be late to pick up nunnaly from her meeting to the farmers

At the council members head quarters

Kallen was pulling up to the drive way until a bunch of reporters surrounded the car wanting to ask question her about her week trip

Kallen was about to guard the door until zero came from the air and landed besides kallen

Sorry I'm late stupid governor was taking for ever and wouldn't shutup and just forget I made it and now I can take her to her room said zero

Kallen now knew that it was suzaku under the mask and not lelouch she also had a few question for him and now she could have her revenge august lelouch and c.c this will work

Reporters wanted to know if nunnaly and zero were dating the reason was because they were seen with each other a lot and wonder if they were they always asked the same questions about them about dating, married or something stupid but they were used to it but for right now they both just wanted to rest for awhile so nunnaly and suzaku put their arms together and excoriated her home after awhile the reporters leaved for the day and was working on other news

But daring the night nunnaly would sneak out of her house so no one would notice her and go to the base but this time was different right when she was headed out kallen came in and stopped her

I cant let you go nunnaly not unless you take me with you I have some question for suzaku said kallen

So my brother told you about it then ok then let's go as she jumped out the window

End of chapter 12

Author's notes

Well that it for this chapter the next one on it's way but I hope to get some reviews on these chapters and some new ideas to so keep reading and I'll update soon and the next chapter will have a lemon in it

Should nunnaly and suzaku date?

What will kallen's plan lead to for lelouch and suzaku?

Will lelouch and suzaku meet up soon or not ?

And will c.c get pregent anytime soon ?

Find out in future chapters


	13. remake of chapter 13

Remake of chapter 13

Author's notes

I've written 3 chapters in the last like 8 hours working on the next one

After this so I hope you enjoy the story and leave a review still looking for

a editor so message me if you want the job and like I said in chapter 12 this

Chapter will have a lemon I'm not every good but I'll try. So enjoy

Disclaimer I don't own code geass

Chapter 13: Suzaku finds out

As Nunnally jumped out of the window Kallen looked down and said "Why

Didn't you just go down to the front door?" but Nunnally didn't hear her

Because she jumped from the third story of the house.

"Might as well. It's not like anyone can see me anyways." so she jumped

Down.

"Hey wait for me!" Kallen said as she caught up to her "So do you

Always do this or is this just something you're used to doing?" asked

Kallen as she and Nunnally walked into a abandoned area of Japan. "Wait I

Remember this place this is where the black knight's secret base was. We

Abandoned it after we betrayed zero" Kallen reminisced.

As they headed into another part of the area Kallen noticed an underground

Tunnel."Huh a tunnel that was never here before." Kallen said.

"You better hurry Kallen before I leave you!" Shouted Nunnally.

As they went to the tunnel Kallen noticed a light coming from the end of the

Tunnel Nunnally and Kallen ran to the light it was getting bright and brighter

Until she saw their old base. Under here you could make all the noise you

Wanted and no one could here you. Nunnally went to the door and opened it and

Went in Kallen saw her and followed. Nunnally opened another door and left it

Open for Kallen behind her.

Kallen went in and saw that the room was beautiful; all different kinds of

Lighting all around a big screen TV, a table with some food on it, and it

Looked like all of the computers were brand new. It was like he had upgraded

The whole place.

"Hey I'm here and I bringing a guest," Nunnally called out.

Kallen then saw zero (Suzaku) as he came out of the kitchen wearing an apron

And holding a pot of steamy chicken and rice with soy sauce "Oh you did? Who

Is it?...Oh I see it's you Kallen I didn't know that you'll be joining

Us are you hungry?"

"Yeah if that's ok with you." She said as she sat down in a chair.

After about half an hour she saw Nunnally being happy again just like when

She was with Lelouch, it was nice seeing her this way but still why would be

Sneaking around having dinner with Suzaku and why be so secret about it?

Suzaku noticed she that didn't eat much of her food. "Is something the

Matter Kallen?" asked Suzaku.

"I just want to know why the two of you are being so sneaky about this.

There are rumors about the two of you. So why not just be this way in

Public?"

"Oh were not dating you see Suzaku gets lonely in here from time to time

And I come here to keep him company and we don't want others to know about

This place." Nunnally explained. "And the reason why I brought you here is

Since you know about Suzaku I bet you had a lot of things to ask him am I

Right?" Said Nunnally.

"Wait so who told you about me being alive? I mean Nunnally and Lelouch

Were the only ones who knew and Lelouch is gone. So did Nunnally tell you?"

Suzaku asked.

"Well the thing is…" Kallen trailed off.

"No Suzaku I wasn't the one who told her. Before I tell you this I want

To know. What would you do if you could see my brother again?" Nunnally

Asked.

"Well I would like to show him what I've done since his death. I would

Like to show him the peace that we both dreamed of. And I would show him that

I've taken care of you for the past five years. He was my best friend and I

Killed him." He said as his voice cracked from under the mask. As if he had

Teared up.

"What if I could grant you that wish?" asked Nunnally.

"What?! What do you mean by that? He's gone and there's nothing we can

Do about that." said Suzaku.

"Well, what if I said that he was alive. And that he was a farmer working a

Hard life trying to make a peaceful happy living?" asked Kallen.

"If he is alive I want to see him. If he is like you say he is then take me

To him, but since it's late we can go tomorrow." Said Suzaku.

"But why can't we leave him a alone? He doesn't want to be involved

With the government anymore so if we do go see him I don't want you asking

Him to rejoin the black knights." Said Nunnally.

"Ok then if that is you wish I won't ask him." said Suzaku as he bowed

To her "We'll go the first thing in the morning."

Mean while back with Lelouch and CC

After a long days work they got done with everything the farm had never

Looked so good. Lelouch and CC were almost done eating and since they were

Alone once again. CC thought it was time to try and get pregnant again, the

Last time they made love was days ago and CC was inpatient with Lelouch trying

to make his move.

And she noticed that since Lelouch has been working he'd become a little

More muscular than before he was starting to develop a four pack. Once she

Started to look at him she started to get Horney just thinking about him she

Need to have a sexual release soon or she would go insane.

"Well honey, I'm going to take a shower. I'll be out in a little

While." Lelouch said.

Lemon starting

CC could hear the running water. She was starting to get really horny just

Thinking about him in the shower. She then started to touch herself, she put

Her hands in her panties and started to rub her ** and then in and out with

One finger. She then heard the water from the shower stop.

She went upstairs and opened the door to see a half dressed Lelouch who was

About to open the door himself before she busted in.

"Hey are you alright?" he started to ask but CC kissed him exploring his

Mouth with her tongue. She then grabbed him and pushed him down on the bed and

Closed the bathroom door.

"We haven't done this in a while, and you're going to give it to me."

She said forcefully as she started undressing she took off her pants and

Underwear leaving only the a half buttoned up shirt she was wearing.

Lelouch took off what clothes he had on and was laying on the bed. CC then

Started to crawl onto the bed and went to his member putting her mouth it and

Pumping it up and down.

"Oh that's it!" Lelouch moaned as he grabbed CC's hair forcing her

Head up and down. "Oh baby keep sucking!" she then took her hand and began

To slowly pump it gaining more speed faster and faster until she was doing it

Hard while still giving it a few good sucks. Lelouch started to feel some

Pressure building up, and fast. CC was still sucking his **.

"I'm going to **." said Lelouch as he grabbed her head and forced it

Down to make her drink it without slowing down. Just then CC took off the

Shirt she had been wearing, leaving her completely naked. "So, what position

Do you want to try tonight?" Asked CC.

"I want to hear you scream. So how about this?" Lelouch said as he made

CC goes down on all fours, her hands holding on to the head board. Lelouch then

Went behind her and grabbed her by her thighs ramming her hard with his **

Making her cry out.

"Oh god yes fuck me! Yes tap this ass! Faster! Oh god faster! Harder!" She

Screamed as she grabbed the bed sheets. If there one thing Lelouch liked about

His wife, he liked it when she wanted more. So he indulged her and went faster

Almost making a hole in the wall after about ten minutes of soled fucking CC felt

Pressure. She was about to have her first organism of the night

"I'm…I'm gonna cum!" She cried as her juices mixed with Lelouch's

CC laid back down with her legs wide open. Lelouch grabbed her legs, wrapped

Them around his sides, and entered her once more. Lelouch started pumping in

And out while CC was pushing him in all the way. He fondled her breast and

Started pinching her nipples making them hard.

"Oh…oh! Yeah ** me! Oh god faster! Harder! Pound this **! Make sure I'm

Sore! Oh god! **!" she yelled in the throws of passion. "Oh god yes! I'm

About to cum again!" She said with all the pressure

"Me too! I'm going to cum!" Lelouch cried just as they both came at the

Same time.

End of lemon

CC laid next to Lelouch with the blanket on top of the both of them. "I

Hope I get pregnant soon. I hope it's a girl. What do you think Lelouch?"

"I hope it's a boy, a smart one like me."

"Well I hope we get twins then, and if we have just one baby we can always

Have an another." said CC. She was so tired that she didn't even say good

Night

"Well good then my beautiful witch." as he kissed her cheek and went to

Sleep.

End of chapter 13

Authors notes:

Well that is it for now I'll update when I can, chapter 14 is giving me

Some problems and it will take awhile but keep on reading and leave a review.


	14. remake of cc pregnancy

Remake of c.c pregnancy

Chapter 14: CC pregnancy

The next day

CC was cleaning the kitchen when she felt like she had to throw up. She

Hurried up to the bathroom. She had been doing this for some time now, at

First she thought she had eaten something bad but after a while but she

Didn't think anything of it.

Lelouch was outside chopping wood for the fire place in the house but he was

Thinking about CC. She hadn't been herself lately she had less energy,

She's been a little depressed, and she even looked like she had gained a

Little weight. So Lelouch went to go talk to her about seeing a doctor he

Didn't find her in the kitchen so he went to the bathroom when he opened it

He saw her throwing up.

"Hey honey you ok? I think you should go see a doctor. I've noticed that

You haven't been the same lately. So let's go."

"No I'm fine I just probably ate something bad this morning." She said

As she went back to the toilet.

"Oh no, let's go we have to get you to a doctor" He said as he picked

Her up and headed downstairs. But he had forgotten that he didn't own a car.

But just at that moment the door opened and Nunnally came in.

"Hey brother, we have some here who wants to meet you." She said.

"What?! What the hell are you guys doing? No matter, Nunnally can you get

Me to a hospital? I think CC is sick and I need a ride to the doctors, but I

Don't want our cover to be blown."

"Don't worry come to my house? I'll get my private doctor." Nunnally

Said.

With CC in his arms he headed outside and he saw Zero. He was no more than 10

Feet from him "You! What the hell are you doing here? I never wanted you to

Find me!" Said Lelouch

"Lelouch it's been 5 years. How's everything?" Then Suzaku looked at

CC in Lelouch's arms "Is she ok?" asked Suzaku.

"I don't know. I don't have time. Nunnally hurry up with the car."

Said Lelouch.

"Oh we didn't bring a car." Said Suzaku.

"Then what the hell did you bring?!" Shouted Lelouch, just then he heard

a loud noise it was a chopper. It was Nunnally's and Zeros private chopper.

"We have to hurry. we can talk about this later?" Lelouch asked and they

Hurried to Nunnally's house to see the doctor.

At Nunnally's house

"The doctor will be here in a little while but for now CC has to be in a

Separate room for now. I'll stay with her until the doctor comes." said

Nunnally.

As Lelouch sat in a chair waiting Zero came to have a talk with him.

"So when did you find out about me Suzaku?" asked Lelouch.

"The other day when Nunnally and Kallen told me that you were alive. It

Stunned me at first but then again it is you after all. It's like you can do

The impossible sometimes." Suzaku said.

"You know you can take that stupid mask off." Lelouch said.

"I'll take it off when the doctor leaves. We need to talk after this is

Over. Come to the base, it's the old one you used to use back when you were

Zero." Said Suzaku

Just then the doctor arrived. "Sorry I'm late so where is the woman

At?" asked the doctor.

"Oh she's in my room. You can check her right now." said Nunnally. The

Doctor left to take a look at CC and Lelouch and Suzaku found it hard to talk

To each other.

20 minutes later

Lelouch was drinking coffee and Suzaku was making something to eat when the

Doctor came out.

"Well I found out what was wrong with her. If I could have a moment of you

Time Mr. Lamperouge?" said the doctor.

"Don't worry whatever you have to tell me you can say in front of

Them." Said Lelouch

"Ok then, congratulations you're going to be a father. As I can tell

She's about three weeks pregnant. I want you to come to me for a checkup

Every month." Said the doctor.

"I'm going to be a father? Me out of all people going am to be a

Father?" Lelouch didn't know what to do; well…he knew this would happen

What with the planning and the nursery. For the first time in a long time he

Felt happy.

Just then Nunnally came out the room. "I'm so happy! I'm going to be a

Aunt! I can't wait till their both born." Said Nunnally.

"Wait! Did you say both?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah, didn't the doctor tell you? CC is having twins! I can't wait to

See them."

"Twins, I can't believe it. She and I had been talking about having

Twins. But I didn't think it would happen." Said Lelouch

"Well I have to go. I have other people to see. If you'll excuse me."

Said the doctor as he left.

"Well Lelouch, what are you going to name them when their born?" asked

Suzaku.

"It's too early to come up with names. I don't even know if it's

Going to be two boys, two girls or a boy and a girl." Lelouch said.

"Well we'll find out in a few months." Said Suzaku.

"I'm going to talk to her now."Lelouch said as he got up and went to

The room. When he went into the room he saw CC looking out the window. "I

Can't believe it it's finally going to our plan to start a family."

Lelouch said when he saw her at the window crying. "Why are you crying?"

He asked.

"I'm crying because I'm happy. I thought for a long time that I

Couldn't have kids and now I have two inside me. After all the bad things we

Both did in our past I wonder if our kids will grow to hate us." she said as

He turned to him and started to cry in his arms.

He pulled her close to him "Don't worry they won't know the life we

Both had in the past. We'll make sure they end up being happy, like the way

We are. And if they do find out we'll talk about it with them together."

said Lelouch.

After awhile (due to the crying) Lelouch and CC went back home to redo the

Nursery, but before they left Suzaku had to make sure that he and Lelouch

Could talk about what happened 5 years ago.

End of chapter 14

Authors notes:

A/n ok look I'm only eighteen and a guy so I don't know the signs of

Pregnancy I had to look the information up so sue me and if I messed some

Signs tell me and I'll add it in the next chapter

Sorry for not updating this story I had some problems like computer messing

Up on me and other crap but the next chapter will be put soon this story will

Be a long one so keep reading a review I still need a editor so message me if

You want the job and if you have a idea for this story tell me and I'll see


	15. a talk between friends

Chapter 15

A talk between friends

Author's notes

Sorry for not updating for awhile finally my uncles laptop got fixed I also want to thank lillyflower1985 who remade chapters 13 and 14 so credit goes to her ok I want to mention a few things chapter 16 and 17 will be about the 9 months preparing for the twins like the room for example and like changes in c.c like her eating habits her mood swings ( something's women go threw with permanency) so the like I said this chapter and chapter 17will be like that if there are any funny ideas for these 2 chapters tell me so enjoy the story and leave a review

Few days later

After finding out that his wife is pregent Lelouch had a lot of things to do like still fix the room for the twins had to take care of c.c and still talk to suzaku about 5 years ago but this was a lot of work but he would manage it.

Lelouch was in the kitchen drinking some coffee think about he would do first

Lelouch's thoughts - **what! Am I gonna do I could talk to suzaku and get it over with I know he'll be mad at first about the whole me faking death thing and me not telling him about it and since c.c and nunnaly are at the store I'll have a while to explain it to him **

As Lelouch was drinking his coffee he wounded how suzaku is going to take the news about what happened 5 years ago

Lelouch then heard two knock's coming from the door Lelouch then opened the door to see suzaku still wearing the zero costume .

Oh hey suzaku come in now that we're alone we can talk now said Lelouch said while doing back to his chair and started drinking his coffee

Ok then said suzaku as he sat in a across from Lelouch

Would you like some coffee said Lelouch

Um sure I'll have some said suzaku

As they were drinking there coffee suzaku was going to press a button so the mouth piece of the mask could come off.

Suzaku you can take off the mask your not in Britannia right now so don't worry you wont be breaking your promise said Lelouch

Ok then as suzaku took the mask off for the first time in 5 years suzaku was going to take off the mask suzaku didn't look much different from 5 years ago just had more hair on his face and head **a/n it's only been 5 years so not much difference on looks and stuff **so Lelouch are you going to answer my questions or are you just going to make a lie or something said suzaku

On I wont I'll answer all of your questions but you have to answer some of mine though said Lelouch

Ok then that sound fair replied suzaku

Ok first I want to know you didn't want me to know that you were alive said suzaku .

Well you wanted the power to change Britannia from the inside right well I gave you that power it was only fitting that you were the zero costume because like I said 5 years ago zero is a symbol of peace but with my death the government would have no chose but to rebuild the city so it was a win lose kind of thing said Lelouch

But why didn't you have a double take your place you could have been with nunnaly you should have seen why you did t her somehow when you "died" she found out all the things you did so you could keep her promise said suzaku

I know but I felt that she didn't need me anymore I new that you would take care of her though after what I did I felt that I killed the trust that we both had for each other

My next question is how did you escape you coffin I know you were in there and there were no holes in it so how did you survive in there?. Said suzaku

Well before I "died" I mad sure I had my coffin costume made so I haired some worker to make me one and while I was in there I could breath and I I could see threw it which mean I could see all of you but you couldn't see me said Lelouch

Is that all you wanted to know or is there more said Lelouch

I have 1 more question said suzaku

When I stab you with the sword I know for a fact that I killed you so how did you mange to survive that blow and make it out of the coffin said suzaku

Well remember when you ,me, and c.c were with my father and I command the gods not to stop time said Lelouch yes replied suzaku well right before my father vanish her grab me well he gave me a gift he gave me the gift of immortally and he was gone like that

So you and c.c are both immortal said suzaku

Yes right after she broke the coffin releasing me we both decided that it was time that we started a new life one with out the war and the killing but with a happy life together said Lelouch

So nw that she pregent what are your plans said suzaku

Well I was thinking about getting a job or something said Lelouch

Look don't worry about money you can just charge it on us and money is n object get as much as you need for the room and get something for your self's called it a gift from us to you said suzaku

So are you going to answer my questions suzaku said Lelouch

Well we had a deal so ask away I guess replied suzaku

My first question is how is nunnaly doing as the vice Roy said Lelouch

Well it a hard job trying to help the city of course but she's trying many government senators and mayors don't want her to be the vice Roy and if not that some senators think that they try and get their sons to get with her they could get information out of her said suzaku

So it been hard on her since then replied Lelouch

But don't worry I have been watching over her she's a little bit like you she's kind of a cold person to others and she keeps a lot of secrets to said suzaku

My next question is

As kallen been with nunnaly? lately said Lelouch

Well she has but I don't trust her it like she trying to get dirt on all of us ir something she has been asking some questions when she was at the base a few days ago and she has been acting a little friendly with us to said suzaku

Well that good that you don't trust her because ever since she found that I was alive she's been acting weird and not to motion the fight she had with c.c about us being together said Lelouch

So what's your last question said suzaku

Are you and nunnaly just friend or something more said Lelouch

Well Lelouch I cant say for sure I'm only 2 years older then her **a/n I forgot but just to lazy to check and see **but me and her have been getting to know each other more lately and me and her have been working a lot so I cant say if I'm with her are not

Well let me tell you this it's her chose if she wants to be with you I wont question you about how far you are with her but this is my little sister if you hurt her in any way I will kill you or I just make you life a living hell one life that you don't want to live said Lelouch .

I understand Lelouch if that happens then so be it said suzaku

Well I guess all I wanted to know said suzaku I have to get to a meeting right now so I'll see you and c.c later said suzaku

Ok then as Lelouch opened the to let suzaku

It been good talking to you Lelouch said suzaku

The same to you aid Lelouch as he closed the door

End of chapter 15

Authors notes

Ok I plan to update soon but I only have like 2 weeks leaved of summer and I'm so happy that this is my last year of high school but I do plan to update before school starts if you have a idea or you want the job as my editor just message me so bye for now


	16. Announcements for updating

Announcements for updating

I wanted to update before I started school but it look like I cant for some time but I wanted to announce a few updates that will be coming soon and some new stories that I wanted to tell you all so here is a list of updates and new stories I will also put what the stories and chapters will be about and the reason why I didn't put this info on my message broad is because not many people go on it so here it is

**Moon eyed vs. cherry blossom re edited **- **chapter 14 - 15 will be posted very soon I plan it update it by 2 chapters but I have to work on my writing and I haven't come up with any ideas for the next chapter so please wait patiently **

**The two immortals **- **chapter 16 - 17 so far these two chapters are giving me some problems but I plan to fix them I am have a hard time trying to start off the chapter so I will update as soon as I can **

**War and love **- **I have not discontinued it I just didn't feel like updating it for a while and didn't have a way of starting the chapter I have to collect some info on code geass first and if there are any question about this story or any ideas for it tell **me

New stories coming soon

**The prince and princess **- **full summary a negi/asuna pairing asuna wants to tell negi her feeling for him but with the war and negi trying find out what happened to his parents where's the time to tell him and will she be told about her past find out soon**

**The shy girl and the idiot -** **a naruhina pairing full summary naruto wants to save sasuke but will he find out about hinata's feeling for him or will sakura try and have naruto all to her self or will he be killed before he even finds out? **

**Naruto's journey - when naruto over heard tsunade talking to kakashi about hearing that his mother is alive will naruto finally put a face to his mother or will he have to fight his way to see his mother **

These stories will be out soon I have to look up some more info and I need to finish the other 3 stories but I will update pretty soon so cya for now

p.s I will look at my messages everyday for incase you have a idea for the stories or if you want the job as my editor so like I said cya for now


	17. NEED HELP PLZ

Author notes

Hey reader's it me again I need your finding a story I don't know the name but what I know is that naruto a new land lord of an all girl down since sinzune took on a different job so naruto has to fix the whole place up and anko trying to suduce him and stuff and that all I know so can someone help me try to find this story thx and I think it's a harem story so thx again


End file.
